A página 187
by Fernanda Bones
Summary: Booth não consegue tirar as palavras dela da cabeça...ou a página 187. SPOILER EPI 5x15. ONE-SHOT


**Título: A página 187**

**Autor: Fernanda**

**Categoria: Challenge NFF Abril/2010,** **Bones, B&B, missing scene epi 5x15, smut. **

**Advertências: Sexo (Crianças, fiquem longe !)**

**Classificação: NC-17, MA**

**Capítulos: 1 (one shot)**

**Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No**

**Resumo: Booth não consegue tirar as palavras dela da cabeça...ou a página 187.**

****************

_Flash back on_

"_Não, não, não. Ele não é Andy e eu não sou Kathy ! - ela sorri. – Mas é ainda mais sexy quando ele atira em alguém !"_

"_Bones !!!"_

"_Mas é, Booth ! E impressionante. Ele nunca erra !"_

_Flash back off_

Booth soltou um suspiro exasperado. Não conseguia tirar as palavras dela de sua cabeça. Bones o achava sexy. Ele sorriu e se esticou no sofá. Ele gostava de seu jeito direto e honesto. Mas às vezes ela o pegava desprevenido e ele ficava realmente sem graça, principalmente quando não estavam sozinhos.

_Flash back on_

"_Ângela me ajuda com essas cenas."_

"_O que ?!"_

"_Ângela me ajuda."_

"_Página 187 !"_

"_Ângela... Mas... eu estou ansiosa para experimentar !"_

"_Sério ?"_

_Flash back off_

Booth se remexeu desconfortável no sofá. Ótimo, pensou ele, agora preciso de outro banho...frio ! Ultimamente só o fato de pensar em sua parceira, sentir seu perfume, tocá-la, já o deixava naquele estado. Parker tinha razão, ele precisava de uma namorada, obviamente não pelos motivos que seu filho imaginava.

Mas como conseguiria namorar, se apenas uma mulher o satisfaria, a única que ele não conseguia tirar da cabeça, e a única que não podia ter. Booth deu um soco no sofá. Não podia ter, por que? Ele se perguntou de repente.

Ele sorriu com tristeza. Depois da discussão que tiveram no jantar, ele duvidava que ela olhasse para ele novamente. Ele não devia tê-la pressionado e dito que ela usava a Ângela. Isso a tinha magoado e ele odiava vê-la magoada. Se a amiga a ajudava com os livros e nunca havia pedido nada em troca, quem era ele para exigir isso ? Booth suspirou. Precisava pedir desculpas.

Booth se levantou do sofá rapidamente, antes que o impulso fosse embora e ele perdesse a coragem. Pegou sua jaqueta, as chaves do carro e saiu.

* * *

_**Apartamento da Temperance, Dez e meia da noite...**_

Temperance estranhou quando ouviu a campainha. Ela apertou o nó de seu quimono de seda e foi atender.

_ Booth ! Aconteceu alguma coisa ? - ela perguntou abrindo caminho para que ele entrasse.

_ Eu queria pedir desculpas... – ele disse estranhando o fato dela não parecer chateada.

_ Sobre o que, Booth ?

_ Não devia ter te dado aquele sermão sobre a Ângela. Me desculpe ! Não devia ter me intrometido !

_ Ah, aquilo ! Você tinha razão. – ela disse sem graça. – Eu calculei o quanto achei que lhe devia e fiz um cheque. Eu entreguei a ela antes de vir pra cá.

Booth sorriu. Sua parceira nunca deixaria de surpreendê-lo. De repente ele percebeu que não queria ir embora, mas não havia mais nenhum motivo para ficar. E ela não o tinha convidado para entrar, ainda estavam conversando no corredor.

Depois de um período de um silêncio um tanto estranho, ele tomou coragem.

_ Você me acha atraente, Bones ? – ele perguntou.

_ Mas que pergunta é essa, Booth ! Você andou bebendo ?

_ Não, eu só...

_Porque se o teor alcoólico em seu sangue estiver acima do permitido pela lei você pode perder seu emprego ! Não foi sensato vir dirigindo até aqui.

_ Bones! Me escuta ! Eu não estou bêbado !

_ Então é uma pergunta válida, ok ! Sim, eu o acho muito atraente, por que ?

Booth se aproximou mais, olhando nos olhos dela.

_ Você sente desejo por mim ? Às vezes ?

_ Eu me sentiria mais confortável se soubesse o objetivo dessa conversa, Booth.

_ Responda, Bones !

Ele percebeu quando o rosto dela começou a ficar corado.

_ Sim... – ela respondeu num fio de voz.

Booth se aproximou ainda mais, fazendo com que ela recuasse, encostando as costas na parede.

_ Era só o que eu precisava saber... – ele sussurrou antes de beijá-la na boca.

Temperance foi pega de surpresa, seus lábios estavam entreabertos e Booth aproveitou para deslizar a língua para dentro de sua boca, encontrando a dela. Ela só percebeu que correspondia muito tempo depois e o empurrou pelos ombros.

_ O que você está fazendo ? – ela perguntou baixinho, sentindo uma excitação violenta percorrendo seu corpo.

_ Eu quero ter a página 187, com você, Bones ! – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

Temperance o encarou, espantada, os olhos azuis escuros de desejo. Ela sorriu e o puxou pela nuca para outro beijo. Booth sorriu contra os lábios dela e a ergueu. Ela o enlaçou pela cintura com as longas pernas e percebeu o estado de excitação avançado de seu parceiro.

Entre beijos quentes e sussurros apaixonados, Booth a carregou até a frente da lareira na ampla sala de estar. Ele a deitou no tapete e se sentou ao lado dela. As luzes estavam apagadas e apenas as chamas da lareira e uma luz vinda do corredor iluminavam o local. Com dedos vagarosos ele desfez o nó do roupão e o abriu, admirando o corpo perfeito de sua parceira.

_ Booth... – Temperance estava insegura quanto ao que estavam prestes a fazer. – Eu não sei se isso...

_ Não, por favor, não diga nada. Eu esperei demais, eu sei.

O medo se apoderou dela. De repente ela sentia-se insegura como uma adolescente virgem. Mas o que ela temia perder não era a virgindade, e sim seu parceiro e melhor amigo.

_ Eu não quero perder você... você sabe... quando a excitação da novidade acabar e seu cérebro parar de secretar...

_ Isso não vai acabar. – ele a interrompeu. – Eu amo você ! Sou maduro o suficiente para saber que isso nunca vai mudar !

Temperance arregalou os olhos diante daquela revelação.

_ Mas você tinha dito que era como amiga !

_ Eu sei o que eu disse, eu fui um tremendo covarde ! – ele sorriu e a beijou no pescoço. – Mas a verdade é que... eu não quero perder mais um minuto sequer. Eu tenho que recuperar muito tempo perdido...

Temperance estremeceu quando uma das mãos dele alcançou sua coxa. As mãos quentes desenhando círculos em sua pele. Booth escorregou os lábios por seu pescoço e ela se esqueceu de todo o resto. Seus medos e dúvidas sendo substituídos por uma excitação há muito não sentida.

Ele se afastou um pouco, começando a se despir. Temperance se sentou e o ajudou, empurrando sua jaqueta pelos ombros. Depois ela enfiou suas mãos por baixo da camiseta branca que ele usava, acariciando seu peito largo à medida que a retirava.

Quando as mãos dela alcançaram o cós de sua calça jeans, foi a vez dele estremecer. Booth a beijou enquanto ela abria o zíper e escorregava uma das mãos para dentro de sua calça. Ele segurou seu pulso.

_ Devagar... ou eu não garanto a performance necessária para a página 187. – ele sussurrou contra os lábios dela.

Temperance mordeu o lábio inferior dele, puxando de leve e acariciando-o com a língua. Booth gemeu e ela sorriu. Ele a empurrou de leve para que se deitasse e removeu sozinho o restante de suas roupas com pressa.

Completamente nu, ele se deitou ao lado dela no tapete e acariciou um seio, brincando com o bico rígido. Depois acompanhou com os dedos as curvas da cintura e do quadril bem desenhado.

Temperance sentiu um arrepio. Booth começava a acender uma chama dentro dela, a muito esquecida, desde seu último namorado, meses atrás. Ele baixou a cabeça para sugar-lhe o seio, e Temperance suspirou, emaranhando os dedos nos cabelos dele, que a deixou afagá-los por um tempo. Então segurou-lhe os pulsos com uma das mãos e a fez erguê-los acima da cabeça, tornando-a deliciosamente vulnerável.

Com a outra mão fez um círculo em seu ventre, descendo devagar até a junção entre as coxas. Ela se sentiu derreter e instintivamente abriu as pernas. Booth deslizou um dedo, acariciou o clitóris devagar e depois o introduziu dentro dela.

O gemido baixo o encorajou e ele introduziu outro dedo, fazendo-a erguer os quadris, na ânsia de que ele a possuísse logo. Mas Booth queria muito seguir o que estava escrito na 187 e por isso ele parou. Ela o encarou ofegante.

Ele soltou seus pulsos e se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela. Booth a segurou pelas nádegas e a ergueu, trazendo os quadris dela para perto de sua boca e apoiando as pernas dela em seus ombros. Temperance fechou os olhos, antecipando o prazer do toque dele. Quando ele acariciou seu sexo com a ponta da língua, ela gemeu alto.

Booth foi impiedoso, a acariciava com a língua ora em seu clitóris, ora pelas dobras de seu sexo e a parte interna das coxas. Temperance em poucos minutos já não conseguia conter o tremor das pernas quando ele a levou ao clímax.

Ele a soltou, apoiando suas pernas no tapete novamente e se abaixou, beijando-a na testa, no queixo e finalmente na boca. Ela ainda não tinha se recuperado do orgasmo quando o sentiu penetrando-a devagar. Ela suspirou e o abraçou, arranhando suas costas. Booth parou ao penetrá-la por inteiro. Repetiu o movimento com gentileza, mas, quando ela o instigou com palavras ardentes, a invadiu mais profundamente.

Temperance segurou-se aos quadris dele com as pernas e o apertou contra si. A união se tornou uma batalha sensual. Perto do orgasmo, Booth a beijou e ficou imóvel por um longo instante, então ele começou a se mover mais rápido e forte. Cada estocada provocando ondas de choque pelo corpo dela.

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um gemido baixo e longo, enquanto seu corpo vibrava com espasmos repetidos. Booth deixou escapar um grito de êxtase.

Permaneceram imóveis por um longo tempo.

_ Eu acho que, definitivamente, vou sempre pedir ajuda a Ângela... – ela disse baixinho.

Booth riu e ela o acompanhou.

FIM


End file.
